Hello Again
by TheOneYouNeverKnewWasThere
Summary: After a combined league/team mission that left the whole team traumatized, Artemis, Roy, Robin, Wally, Zatanna, Kaldur, Superboy, and M'gann disappear. When, five eyars later, the league recieves a transmission from them, you can say that they are much more than surprised. Apparently, Robin tought it would be a good idea to let the league know they were okay.


Hello Again

They weren't sure why they were doing this. Oh yeah, Robin had asked. And after what had happened, no one on the team could refuse him anything. Out of all of them, he was the most broken. His mentor had abandoned him while he was close to dying for the sake of the mission. He had never truly gotten over that. And if it wasn't for Wally, he would have died. Anyway, they were doing this for Robin, so they needed to get started.

They started the transmission to the league, and Artemis stepped to the front. "Hello Again." She said softly. We watched the reactions on the leaguers faces when they saw us. GA and Flash looked relieved, Black Canary looked worried, as did Aquaman. Martian Manhunter and Batman were wearing their poker faces. Finally GA asked, "Artemis, why did you call us? It must be important. We know and understand the hate you have for us." Artemis nodded. "Personally, I don't want to talk to you anymore than I want to see my dad again." She stated coldly. The she sighed. "But this isn't about me. Robin asked us to contact you so that you knew we were alright. So, I guess I'll go first. I'm fine, I guess. I get to live with the best friends I've ever had and the most amazing husband." At this, GA spluttered. "You're married?!" She nodded and Roy stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. GA looked surprised, then nodded in approval, muttering, "I should've seen that coming." The two stepped back into line.

Next was surprisingly, Zatanna. Kaldur followed her. He nodded respectfully to Aquaman before saying, "My king. I am sorry, but I could not stay with my teammates in such a condition. The betrayal we all felt was too much. I am happy, currently in a wonderful relationship with Zatanna." He said, gazing at her lovingly. She returned his gaze before hardening her face and turning to the screen. Her tone was dead when she spoke. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's going to flat out say it. I hate most of you. I get that you had a mission, but that mission traumatized most of us, and a lot of us still haven't recovered. So, I hate pretty much all of you, excluding Black Canary, who was in the hospital during the whole time the mission took place, and had no say in what you idiots did. And Doctor Fate? I still hate you for not returning my father to me. And father, if you can hear me, I love you and I'm happy." She stepped back, tears streaking down her face.

Stepping up next was Superboy, who was holding M'Gann close to him as she cried. He just stared at the leaguers before exploding. "Do you see what you've done to her? Do you see what you've done to ALL of them?! You broke my friends, my FAMILY. I will never forgive you, ever. And I don't think M'Gann is in much of a condition to speak right now." He said, his voice much gentler than before and she nodded, before they moved back into the line.

The last couple did not move out of line, choosing to simply stand there instead. Robin spoke first. "Hello. This whole thing was my idea. I thought that you should know how the people you used to care about are doing. I can see it on Canary's face that she wants to burst into tears and yell at us to come home. It's okay Dinah, it really is. You had no hand in this, as Zatanna clearly stated. We don't blame you. Bruce, I know you did what was right for the world, but we all know how traumatized this left us. It was so much worse than failsafe. I really don't think that letting Wally talk right now would be a bad idea. He'll probably say some things he really doesn't mean to Barry. So now that we've told you about our lives, Hello Again, and Goodbye. This is our final one." With that, the transmission was cut, and most leaguers were left in tears, for they finally knew that their protégés were never coming home. Ever.


End file.
